


A First And Last Time

by WhoAtHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Near Death, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoAtHeart/pseuds/WhoAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Jan on her first away mission and things go downhill fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First And Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Away mission. Jan convinces Jim to let her go with him. Things go south quickly, and Jan gets hurt. Neither of them are sure if she’s gonna make it

It was always the same thing, with each planet that they were sending an away team to Jam was standing before him as he sat at the desk in his ready room trying to convince him to let her go with the team. And each time his answer was the same, no it is far too dangerous.

Around the tenth time that this occurred Jim finally gave in. The planet was meant to be uninhabited and a generally safe place, no teams had had an issue before so he agreed, on the condition that he stuck either to his own hip or Spock's. She agreed and they got geared up to go.

Of course as soon as they beamed down to the planet's surface all Hell broke loose. There was another team already on the planet's surface looking to set up a colony on the uninhabited plant. The species didn't take kindly to humans invading what they thought to be their turf. As soon as they saw the Enterprise's away team they opened fire. Jim did his best to shield Jan, but he wasn't quite quick enough to get her out of the path of the last shot.

Before anything else could go wrong they beamed back to the ship, a med team that included Bones were already there to take Jan down to the Medbay. The shot had only struck her shoulder so the wound shouldn't be fatal, but Jim still accompanied her down to the Medbay to confirm that she would be alright, swearing to himself that he would never cave to her again.

Bones was able to repair her wound easily enough, but he was concerned about the readings he was getting from her biobed. It didn't take long to realize that whatever they used to shoot her had been laced with a poison that was unfamiliar to the med team. The tried to identify the toxin and create a serum to cure her, but a week later she was still in the Medbay, having slipped into a coma three days ago. Life-support machines the only thing keeping her alive.

Jim spent every moment that he wasn't on shift by her bedside, his mood morose and having a very short temper, snapping at people more often than not. This was his fault and he had no idea how to help. He even went so far as to asking Bones if it was possible that Khan's blood was still in his system and wondering if that could help. But even though they tried it that didn't work either.

The coma persisted for weeks, Jim barely eating or sleeping and constantly beating himself up over essentially killing his friend. Nearly two months later Bones finally looked optimistic as he took a reading of Jan's vitals, she was beginning to stabilize all on her own. "I told you she was a fighter," Bones said, "I think she's going to pull out of this."

Sure enough she opened her eyes three days later, "No more away missions," he told her firmly and a shy smile crossed her lips as she nodded her agreement. "Thank you for not dying," he said in a choked whisper, tears flooding his eyes for the first time since this whole ordeal started.


End file.
